Due to the development of digital technologies, the number of electronic devices capable of performing various functions such as communication and personal information processing has rapidly increased. The electronic devices may execute applications capable of performing various functions such as short message services (SMSs), multimedia message services (MMSs), e-mails, electronic notes (e-notes), photographing, broadcast play, video play, music play, Internet, messengers, and social network services (SNSs).
For the security of data, some applications executed by the electronic devices may provide a private mode that does not store data. For example, web browsers may ensure the privacy of data by not storing a browsing history, images, videos, and texts. Similarly, applications related to instant messaging may provide a private mode that does not store data transmitted/received by users through communication sessions. Also, call applications may provide a private mode that does not store information about a call history.
Various technologies have been developed to provide a private mode for protecting the privacy of users. However, since the related art thereof is application-dependent, there is still a need to develop technologies capable of more easily protecting the privacy of users.
The above information is presented as background information only and to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.